Fog crawler (Fallout 76)
Prime fog crawler |location =Appalachia |affiliation = |actor = |dialogue = }} Fog crawlers are mutated saltwater crustaceans in Fallout 76. Characteristics Biology Gameplay attributes The fog crawler's main attacks are slicing with its arms and jabbing with its head. It also has an attack where it jumps up and slams back into the ground, dealing massive amounts of damage to anything caught in the area of effect. This ground slam can deal damage even to targets well above the crawler's height level, such as human prey on top of some object the crawler cannot mount. Due to their erect prosoma, fog crawlers can also strike at elevated targets with their arms. Unlike mirelurk queens or super mutant behemoths, fog crawlers lack any form of ranged attack, a shortcoming they compensate for with deceptively high speed and agility. The monstrous creatures can cover considerable distances very quickly, thus making it hard to shoot them down before they enter melee range. Their speed also makes it more difficult to escape from them. Fog crawlers have characteristic sounds they emit, allowing one to detect when they are in the area. As mentioned above, especially the fog crawlers' higher-level variants are extremely heavily armored, possibly boasting resistances in the mid four-digit range coupled with a large health pool. They are easily the most resilient threat the player character can come across in Appalachia. Energy weapons are the creatures' only mentionable weakness due to their slightly lower Energy Resistance. Due to their armor-reinforced carapaces providing them with high damage resistance, ballistic weapons modified with armor piercing upgrades can pack a great deal of damage against them. If their legs are crippled, they will move significantly slower. A fog crawler's ground pound attack will ignore any block attempt and stun the player character for enough time to deal additional damage with its fast slicing attacks. Variants Fog crawler |level =27 |perception =8 |family =fogcrawler |rr =Immune |pr =Immune |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =0 |items =* Raw fog crawler meat * Fiber optics bundle * Waste antiseptic }} Skulking fog crawler |level =39 |perception =8 |family =fogcrawler |rr =Immune |pr =Immune |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =0 |items =* Raw fog crawler meat * Fiber optics bundle * Waste antiseptic }} Noxious fog crawler |level =51 |perception =8 |family =fogcrawler |rr =Immune |pr =Immune |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =0 |items =* Raw fog crawler meat * Fiber optics bundle * Waste antiseptic }} Enraged fog crawler |level =63 |perception =8 |family =fogcrawler |rr =Immune |pr =Immune |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =0 |items =* Raw fog crawler meat * Fiber optics bundle * Waste antiseptic }} Glowing fog crawler |level =75 |perception =8 |family =fogcrawler |rr =Immune |pr =Immune |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =0 |items =* Raw fog crawler meat * Fiber optics bundle * Waste antiseptic * Nuclear waste * Glowing meat * Glowing blood }} Scorched fog crawler A fog crawler that has become infected with the Scorched Plague. |level =27 |perception =8 |family =fogcrawler |rr =Immune |pr =Immune |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =0 |items =* Raw fog crawler meat * Fiber optics bundle * Waste antiseptic }} Alpha fog crawler A fog crawler variant added by Wild Appalachia. |base id = |level =100 |perception =8 |family =fogcrawler |hp =10000 |rr =Immune |pr =Immune |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =0 |items =* Raw fog crawler meat * Fiber optics bundle * Waste antiseptic }} Prime fog crawler A fog crawler variant added by Nuclear Winter. |base id = |level =75 |perception =8 |family =fogcrawler |rr =Immune |pr =Immune |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =0 |items =* Raw fog crawler meat * Fiber optics bundle * Waste antiseptic * Nuclear waste * Glowing meat * Glowing blood }} Locations * Three can occasionally be found in the parking lot at Braxson's Quality Medical Supplies. * Three can occasionally be found at the creekside sundew grove. * Three can occasionally be found at Dabney homestead. * One can occasionally be found around the outer perimeter of Tanagra Town. * Two can occasionally be found around the Treehouse village. * An alpha variant can appear as a boss at the end of the Project Paradise event. * Three can occasionally be found just outside of Welch, fighting mole miners. Appearances Fog crawlers appear in Fallout 76. Behind the scenes References Category:Fallout 76 creatures ru:Туманник (Fallout 76)